


Storms

by dbw



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted July 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2004

The air was hot and prickly, without hint of a breeze. The darkness that filled his vision couldn't be called a cloud, yet it carried a heavy promise within. It was only a matter of time before the clash and rumble sounded and the skies spilled their burden, cleansing him along with the countryside.

Iolaus stripped off his vest and tossed it aside. His boots were next, followed in rapid succession by his belts, leather pants and gauntlets. Naked he stood, arms spread wide and head flung back, and screamed at the heavens. Let the storms come. He was ready.


End file.
